Chasing you
by Chocola Glossy
Summary: Harry est loin d'être timide, il sort, il boit, il couche, mais il lui manque quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Louis a un fort caractère et ne vas pas se laisser avoir par un foutu lycéen aux cheveux bouclés qui se croit irrésistible. Harry obtiendra-t-il Louis? En tout cas il pense bien réussir. Larry & Ziam M


Bonsoir a tous, je sais que je n'ai pas écris depuis très longtemps et que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews. Il faut dire que j'ai été bien occupé dernièrement, ce n'est pas une excuse, je sais. En tout cas merci de me supporter, cela me fait très plaisir.

Cette histoire est bien différente de ce que j'écris habituellement, c'est la première fois que j'écris autre chose que du DrayRy, et c'est assez bizarre pour moi aussi.

J'ai écris ce chapitre en écoutant Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol, je vous conseille de l'écouter aussi !

* * *

**Pairings :** Larry & Ziam ( pour le moment )

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je les prendrai bien volontiers mais …:/

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Chasing myself**

C'est encore un lundi matin, une routine qui s'est installée depuis bien longtemps, se lever, aller en cours, rigoler avec mes amis, rentrer, se coucher... Chaque jour est pareil, la vie est devenue monotone et j'en ai assez. J'ai tout essayé, je suis devenu plus sociable, je parle a plus de gens, je sors, je passe mes soirées avec des mecs différents a chaque fois, mais rien a faire. Il me manque quelque chose, une étincelle, sans elle tout est vide, sans sens. Il y a ce sentiment qui manque, je ne sais même pas lequel, en moi il n'y a rien. Et je cherche, je cherche désespérément quelque chose qui pourrait me donner vie. Mais j'ai tout testé, rien ne marche, clope, alcool, drogues, sex, rien.

Ce lundi matin sera comme les autres : sans sens. Je suis dans mon bus, comme chaque matin, j'écoute Lana, ses chansons sont trop déprimantes mais je ne peux arrêter de les écouter, encre une fois, ca n'a pas de sens. Mon trajet dure environs 30 minutes, j'ai encore le temps, la musique m'endort et mes pensées s'égarent, j'entends les goûtes d'eau s'écrasant sur la vitre, je sens l'odeur de l'eau, c'est une symphonie sans fin.

D'un coup mes sens prennent vie, je prends vie, je brûle, mes oreilles brûlent, cette vois, je la connais, c'est la mienne sans être mienne, mais elle fait partie de moi, j'en ai besoin, j'ouvre les yeux et sors de mon sommeil pour l'attraper, ne jamais la laisser filer. Mais tout ce que je vois sons des portes du bus qui se ferment et elles prennent tout avec elles, elles me prennent moi, je n'existe plus.

-Liam fait une soirée se soir, tu viens ?

J'entends Zayn me demander. Zayn est mon meilleur ami depuis toujours. Je sais bien qu'il n'est que lundi mais j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

-Liam, comme dans Liam Payne ? Tu traînes pas un peu trop avec ce mec ? Si non, ouais, je viens.

Zayn rougit, il rougit, mon Zayn rougit ! Il ne rougit jamais ! Zayn est le type même du Bad Boy, il prends et il jette, il n'est pas le genre de personne a montrer aussi facilement ses sentiments. Ce Liam doit vraiment lui plaire. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, après tout je fais toujours la fête avec Zayn, mais je bien trop occupé à prêter attention aux conquêtes de mon meilleur ami, j'ai autre choses à faire.

-C'est un ami, ne cherche pas Hazz.

-Ca marche, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Ne pas poser de questions, c'est la règle d'or de notre amitié, et c'est grâce à elle que notre amitié dure. Zayn m'en parlera quand il sera prêt, pas besoin de le forcer.

Je me regarde pour la dernière fois dans le miroir, je suis un canon, vraiment, en étant objectif. La mère nature a été bien généreuse avec moi, à tous les niveaux.

Zayn m'attends déjà en bas de chez moi, je ne sais pas ou habite Liam. Je le vois avec un gros sac, plein d'alcool.

-On se met bien se soir ?

Ma question n'en est pas vraiment une, c'est une manière de le saluer.

Zayn est beau, nous le sommes tous les deux. Mais nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble, on aurait pu, aucun de nous deux n'est prude, et nous l'avons fait avec de nombreux potes à nous. Cependant ce n'est jamais arrivé, c'est pour cela que je tiens autant à cette amitié, elle est la chose la plus normale dans ma vie.

-Je pense que tu en as bien besoin ! - Me répond Zayn.

Je rigole avant de lui répondre :

-Je te semble déprimé ou quoi ?

Zayn ne rigole, pas, il semble sérieux, et c'est assez rare venant de sa part. Il est inquiet pour moi, je le sens. Et je n'aime pas ça, je vais bien, je me sens peut-être vide, mais je vais bien.

-Mec, je vais bien, je t'assure.

Il ne me croit pas, je connais Zayn trop bien, et malheureusement il me connaît aussi. C'est l'inconvénient de l'amitié.

-Harry, tu sais à qui tu parles n'est ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas, mais je suis la.

Zayn n'est pas sentimental, il ne l'est pas normalement, il ne l'était pas avant Liam. Mais depuis Zayn n'est plus le même, il semble heureux, il semble amoureux, et ça me fait peur car Zayn n'a pas peu de tomber amoureux, car Zayn est capable de tomber amoureux.

-Ca te réussit pas.

C'est tout ce que je réponds, car je sais que c'est suffisant pour le faire taire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. - Me répond-t-il.

La soirée est cool, il y a beaucoup de gens, je n'en connais pas la moitié, et c'est rare, je connais la plus part des fêtards. L'alcool coule a flot, on est tous plus ou mois stone, je flâne et c'est bon. Emma me drague ouvertement, elle le fait toujours, c'est une chienne, elle se fait baiser par tout le monde, et je ne suis pas intéressé car elle est comme moi.

Je décide de sortir dehors, j'ai chaud.

Il fait froid, c'est l'hiver après tout, mais l'air frais me fait du bien. Je m'allonge parterre et laisse le froid envahit chaque cellule de mon corps, je ferme les yeux. Somewhere only we know passe dans ma tête, je m'imagine au bord de l'océan, le vent, le son des vagues...

Soudain un bruit me sort de mes pesées, j'ouvre les yeux...Et tout ce que je vois est l'océan, celui de mes rêves, pourtant j'ai les yeux ouverts..

**A bientôt pour la suite!**


End file.
